Raindrops
by Pocketface
Summary: Tweek and Craig have been dating for two years, and Tweek is fed up with Craig's bullshit. one shot slash


**Title:** Raindrops  
**Author:** PocketFace  
**Pairing:** Tweek/Craig Tweek/Kenny  
**Rating:** PG13/R (swearing, drugs, alcohol, abuse)  
**Summary:** Tweek and Craig have been dating for two year, and Tweek is fed up with Craig's bullshit.  
**Disclaimer:** Tweek, Craig and Kenny are (c) Matt und Trey  
**Author's Note:** I'm very happy with how this came out. ♥ Uhm. I can't think of anything else. P:

* * *

My hand hovered over the tarnished doorknob, feeling a pang of fear. I knew what I would find behind the back door. A dark, definitely smoky room, and a figure. There would be more than one person, but I only cared about one. Craig Nommel.

I'd always liked Craig, but we never talked much. When we reached high school we became closer friends, and I let myself like him despite his druggie status. Eventually our friendship grew into a relationship. For a while everything was great. I had fooled myself into thinking he would change for me. But now, a year and a half later, things hadn't changed.

I took a deep breath, grasping the doorknob and wrenching the door open. The first thing that greeted me was a cloud of smoke. I coughed, announcing my presence to the people inside.

"Tweek!" Craig hopped down from the table he'd been sitting on and headed towards me. He wrapped his arms around me, and for a moment I lost myself. His intoxicating smell was overwhelming, the smell of cigarettes and probably booze leaving me speechless for a moment.

"...Hey Craig." I smile up at him. The smile is false, and I hate it. Craig smirks at me and pushes me against the door, shoving his tongue down my throat. I kiss him back until I feel a hand on my pants. I push against him, but it takes a couple tries before he backs. I can taste beer in my mouth, and I'm disgusted.

"Craig, quit it!" I yell in a moment of anger. The whole place is dead silent.

"Jesus, Tweek! What is wrong with you lately? I haven't gotten laid in like two weeks!" I can hear a slur in his voice, and it only makes me angrier.

"Is that all you care about?! Your dick?!" I yell, furious.

"Hey, calm down." Craig puts a hand on my shoulder but I push it away.

"No! I won't calm down! I'm fucking sick of it, Craig! You drink, smoke, do fucking drugs! I'm _fucking_ tired of worrying and hoping you'll stop! Now I know you can't. You don't _want_ to stop. And I don't want any more empty promises. So goodbye, Craig." By the time I finished I had tears in my eyes. Part of me told me that I didn't want this. But I knew better. For a moment I just stood there, shaking. Then I turned and started towards the door.

"Tweek! Come back!" There was a pause, interrupted by the snap of the door closing behind me.

"Fine! Go! You're just a whore anyways! A quick fuck!" I heard drunken cackling, and it broke my heart even more.

I stood there for a moment, wrapping my arms around myself in an attempt to comfort how awful I felt.

Then I broke into sobs and started down the street. I needed to talk to someone, but Craig was really my only friend. Well, there was Kenny. We'd been working together for a months, and he was the closest thing to a friend I'd had in a while.

"Kenny? I'm sorry to just barge in like this but I'm cold and I need someone to talk to." I blurted, feeling close to tears again. A few weeks earlier I'd ranted to Kenny at work about Craig.

"No, no. It's fine. Come in. What happened?" Kenny's sweet smile greeted me and comforted me as Kenny led me to his room.

"I went to the abandoned store to talk to him, and when I got there he was drunk. I got angry and yelled, and then I... I broke up with him. I'm so confused. Half of me thinks this is good, but the other half thinks I made a huge mistake. I don't know if I did the right thing..."

"Well, he treated you like crap, right?" Kenny asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"...Yes. And no. When he was sober he was nice." I reasoned.

"But you can't just put up with him when he's drunk or high, hoping he'll stop soon. You know he won't. You did the right thing." Kenny nodded and rubbed my shoulder. I slumped over, knowing he was right but not wanting to believe it. A sob made me shudder and in a moment Kenny's arms were around me. I sunk into him, wrapping my arms around his waist and sobbing into his shoulder.

"I love him so much!" I sobbed, clinging to Kenny.

"I know, I know." Kenny patted my back, easing my tears the tiniest bit.

Several hours later my tears had stopped and our conversation had turned to swapping anecdotes.

After a fit of laughter died down, me and Kenny were left in a comfortable silence. I looked up at him with a smile, but there was an odd gleam in his eye that I didn't recognize. For at least thirty seconds I was caught in his gaze before his words stirred me from my stupor.

"Tweek... I know we haven't been friends for very long, but... I really feel... Close to you, y'know?" his voice was low and quiet, soothing the panicky feeling I'd had all day. I nodded dumbly, and before I could answer his arms were around me and he was kissing me. I melted into him, kissing back for a minute or two.

"Wait, wait." I spoke finally, pushing Kenny away, "I can't do this. ...I'm sorry." I bit my lip, giving Kenny a quick hug and standing up to leave. I'd made it to the door before Kenny's small, defeated voice reached my ears.

"Why not?" I froze, afraid to turn around.

"Because... I still love him. It wouldn't be fair to you." I spoke quickly, my need to leave growing. Then I left Kenny in his room, feeling worse than when I had arrived.

The next morning I woke up to the shrieky tone of my cell phone. I jumped, bolting upright and looking around in a drowsy fear. After a few rings I realized what had happened, and picked up my phone with a shaky hand. I recognized the number right away. It was Craig. I debated whether or not to answer it, but in the end my curiosity won.

"Tweek, I'm sorry." Craig's voice was panicked and scared, and it surprised me.

"Craig..."

"No, wait. Hear me out. I love you, Tweek. I want to change. I'd do anything for you." I'd heard all this before.

"You'd do anything for 'a quick fuck', right?" I spat, tears forming in my eyes.

"Tweek... I didn't..."

"This sounds familiar. You promising you'll change, you say you love me-"

"I do love you!"

"Then why won't you change?!" I yelled, overcome with emotion.

"I... I'm sorry, Tweek..."

"Goodbye, Craig." I hung up before Craig could say anything else. I dropped my phone, covering my face in my hands. I couldn't help but feel like I'd made a huge mistake. I wanted to call him back so badly. Maybe this time he'd really change.

"Don't be stupid." I mumbled to myself, shaking my head. Wishful thinking. I stood, leaving my phone on the ground where I'd dropped it. I made my way out of my room and down the stairs, pushing doubts out of my head and replacing them with thoughts of breakfast.

After breakfast I went to see Kenny but when I got there someone had beaten me to it.

"Kenny, what do I do?" I heard Craig's unmistakable voice coming from the backyard. I snuck around and crouched behind a bush, not wanting to talk to Craig.

"I dunno... Change?" Kenny's voice answered halfheartedly.

"How?" there was silence, and I could almost hear Kenny's thoughts.

"I really don't know, Craig. This is your problem." Kenny's voice was hostile, ad I shifted behind the bush so that I could see. Craig was sitting on and old swing and Kenny had just stood.

"Kenny, I need your help. I think I really might lose him this time."

I bit my lip. As much as I knew it wasn't right, I wanted nothing more than to run out and tell Craig he could never lose me.

I felt tears come to my eyes and I almost missed Kenny's next words.

"I can't help you this time. I... No. I can't." Kenny shook his head, giving a pained expression.

"What am I missing here? Why won't you help me? Do you want to keep him for yourself or something?" Craig snorted, the last part had been a joke but Kenny wasn't laughing. Kenny looked away, and Craig stood.

"You can't be serious! Kenny, you know more than anyone how much I love him! You can't take him from me!"

Then something surprising happened. Kenny scoffed, looking up at Craig and shaking head.

"You're right. I can't take him from you. _You_ already lost him! You lost your chance, Craig. You were a jackass and now he's hurt. He's hurt and it's all _yo-_" Kenny's rant was cut short by Craig's fist.

I gasped, watching a fight unravel in a matter f seconds.

"Bitch!" Kenny exclaimed with a hand to his cheek, swinging on Craig. For the next couple seconds I watched in horror as they toppled to the ground.

"St-stop it!" my voice rang out, filled with fear. The two stopped almost immediately, staring up at me.

"St-stop..." I became overcome with emotion, dropping to my knees. I felt exhausted from crying so much.

"Tweek..." I heard Kenny's voice and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Get away from him, Kenny!"

"Fuck off!"

"Shut up, both of you!" I shouted, barely even noticing that I was crying again. My head was pounding horribly and I felt faint. Craig and Kenny fell silent, and after a couple seconds Craig's hand was on my other shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I couldn't tell which one had asked, and I didn't really care.

"No." I said weakly, "You guys can't fight over me like I'm... Like I'm a thing. I decide. In the end fighting doesn't do any good because... It's not up to you."

Craig's hand dropped from my shoulder and I looked up, seeing Craig walk away.

"I'm sorry, Tweek." he said softly without pausing in his defeated walk.

As I watched him get farther and farther away, I felt as if a part of me was walking away with him. Kenny didn't speak for a while after Craig left. Neither of us did until I blew chunks in his bushes.

The next day I decided to try and cool off and figure out what to do. And, of course, the ideal place for such an agenda was the park. South Park Park. Not exactly the most awesome park, but it was bustling nonetheless.

I leaned on a tree and started to brood.

I had told Kenny that despite Craig's leaving, I still couldn't be with the blonde. I still loved Craig. I was deep in thought when something came zinging at my foot.

"Hey, you! Give us our ball!" one of the kids cried, his tone rather hostile. I frowned and kicked it back. Maybe the park wasn't the most serene, thoughtful spot.

After about fifteen minutes I had been yelled at three times and my patience had worn thin. So, when I saw a shadow on me, my reaction was far from friendly.

"I told you to leave me al-!" I was ready to give the kids a tongue-lashing but when I looked up it wasn't who I expected.

"Huh? I know you don't want to talk to me but I need to tell you something..."

"Craig? No, I... I wasn't... I didn't know it was you..." my voice got steadily quieter and I felt fear rise up in my throat. I knew I didn't stand a chance.

"Oh... Well... I want to say that I won't give up. I love you, Tweek, and I don't want to lose you. I want to try. We can make this work."

"Craig..."

"And... Please don't pick Kenny over me. I know I hurt you but I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

I didn't reply for a moment, mulling things over. Then I shook my head, looking up at Craig.

"Craig... I love you... And I don't want to lose you, but..." I looked back down, biting my lip, "I don't think we can just say sorry and everything'll be fine. The damage is done. You've made me promises before and you broke them. How can I trust that you'll change this time?" I looked back up, still biting my lip.

"I don't know... Just trust me. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to lose you..." he said, his face almost broke my heart all over again. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I... I don't know, Craig... I'll think about it..." I said, looking away.

"...Kay..." Craig said quietly, and I looked up just in time to see him turn away. I leaned against the tree again, sliding down it and sitting on the ground. I just sat there for a while, feeling sorry for myself. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, but when I looked up, the sun was setting. I stood with a sigh, heading home.

Later that night I was lying awake, feeling uncomfortable and indecisive, I decided that I needed some fresh air so I grabbed my coat and headed out. After some mindless walking I found myself at the park, heading towards the swings. I sat down on a swing, just listening to the creaking of the chain and the wind through the trees.

"...God, or Buddha or Allah or whoever's up there... I need help. I never really thought about a 'higher being' but I could really use some help. I've got two really awesome boys that love me, and I don't know which one to choose... Craig can be sweet but he really hurt me... He said that he would change but I don't know whether or not to believe him.

"...And the other boy, Kenny... He's so sweet. And he really loves me. I just don't know... I told him I couldn't be with him because I still love Craig... But I don't think that's it. I think I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt again... I don't think I could handle being hurt again." I stared up at the stars, feeling tears coming to my eyes again.

"...Don't be scared." Kenny's voice came out of nowhere and scared me.

"Kenny?!" I whirled around, seeing Kenny a few feet behind me.

"Tweek, the last thing in the world I would want to do to you is hurt you... I just want to make you happy. You don't have to be scared." As Kenny spoke he stepped towards me, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Kenny, I... What about Craig?" I asked, frantic tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Let me help you forget him."

His words were so simple and his voice was so calm. In an instant the part of me holding onto Craig was gone.

"...Okay." And then we kissed.

I almost wish I could say that just then it started to rain, as it seems like the right thing for the weather to do. But, the weather never does the right thing for the situation, does it? Nothing ever really does. But once in a while it rains when it's supposed to, and you treasure those raindrops.


End file.
